A Remake of the Ending of Frozen
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: You thought the original was sad? Try THIS for a tearjerker! Rated K Plus due to a certain event you all know is in there. An extension is being written right now as you're reading this.
1. Remake of the Frozen Ending

_**Yes, I know. This is in script format. But, I don't have much time to convert them into story format, and I wanted to get this one across to you guys. Anyhow, if you thought the original ending to Frozen was heartbreaking, try THIS for a heartbreaker.**_

_**Enjoy. Oh, and if things get misty...conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. :)**_

[Elsa escapes the prison cell, and starts looking for Anna, who is looking for Kristoff]

Elsa: Anna!

[Anna looks down as her hands turn blue]

Anna: No!

[Continues her look for Kristoff, growing weaker every second]

Elsa: Anna!

[Anna turns around to find Elsa behind her]

Anna: Elsa...

Elsa: Anna, you need to get to Kristoff, like, right now.

[Anna suddenly collapses, barely conscious]

Anna: No...it's too late...

Elsa: Oh Anna...

[Starts crying as she hugs Anna]

Anna: You were a great sister Elsa...but my life is over...

Elsa: No! I won't let you die!

Anna: You have to...but remember...

[Pause]

Anna: I...love...you...

Elsa: No!

[Anna and Elsa make eye contact one last time, as Anna's eyes close, and she freezes solid]

Elsa: NO! ANNA!

[Anna lets out her final breath]

Elsa: No...no...

[Starts sobbing, as Kristoff and Olaf finally see the two]

Olaf: Anna?

Elsa: She's dead...

[Kristoff and Olaf hug Elsa first, than the frozen Anna]

Elsa: Revive her! Please! PLEASE!

Kristoff: She clearly did not constitute an act of true love. So, I have to say that she's...OH MY GOD!

[Everyone notices Anna thawing]

Everyone except Elsa: SHE'S ALIVE!

[Hugs her unconscious form]

Kristoff: Elsa, are you going to see your sister?

[Elsa, who has been sobbing quietly in a corner, looks up to see Anna alive, but unconscious]

[Elsa moves over to where Anna is]

Elsa: Anna...

[Anna's eyes open, and she looks at Elsa]

Anna: Elsa...

[Elsa helps Anna up, and the two share an extremely long hug]

Anna: Elsa...I love you. By the way, I think I figured out how to control your powers.

Elsa: How?

Anna: Think about it. An act of true love will thaw. Love.

Elsa: Love...YES! LOVE!

[Rest of movie plays out the way it did]


	2. Extension

**_So, how was the other chapter? Sad? Well, WHAT IF..._**

Elsa: Anna...

[Anna's eyes don't open]

Elsa: She needs help! She's alive, but deeply unconscious. We need to take her to the trolls!

[They do that]

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Pabbie: What did you do now, Elsa?

Elsa: She survived the frozen heart curse somehow, but she is unconscious.

[Trolls start whispering]

Pabbie: She survived because of her pure heart, which was able to resist the curse's permenant freeze. But, because she did not do an act of true love, she will be asleep...for a week.

[All of them gasp]

Elsa: No...Anna...

Pabbie: I can weaken it to just 3 days, and give her good dreams.

Elsa: Do it! Please!

Kristoff: Why are you panicking, Queen Elsa? She's just out cold for a week at most.

Elsa: Please don't question me. Today has been bad enough as it is, with Anna nearly dying, and being taken hostage, and-

Pabbie: That's enough, Elsa.

[Transmits the weakening and good dreams to Anna, who smiles at that very moment]

Elsa: It's just like it was...back when you were five and I was eight, and you had the memory change transmitted.

[They all take Anna back to the castle]

THE NEXT DAY

Elsa: Your princess...is alive.

[Everyone cheers]

Elsa: But...she is deeply unconscious for two more days.

[Everyone groans]

Elsa: You may come in and pay her respect, and give her gifts. That would mean a lot to her, and a lot to me...

[Starts crying, and turns away from the window]

[Giant line forms, but there are two females running through the line]

Elsa: Who are you?

One of the Girls: I am Princess Rapunzel.

Other Girl: And I am Princess Aurora.

Both: And we're big fans of you two!

Elsa: That's great...but if you two didn't hear me, Anna is deeply asleep in her room...she's recovering from the frozen heart curse.

Rapunzel: Well, I think we'd like to see her! We're princesses, remember?

Aurora: Yeah! Let's go see her!

Elsa: _Aurora_...where have I heard that name before? Whatever, I'll take you to her.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Rapunzel: OMG! She is so beautiful!

Aurora: Was she given the gift of beauty, the way I was?

Elsa: No...she's just a pretty girl.

[Rapunzel gives her gift to Anna, who looks like Elsa in the opening sequence, in a graceful sleep, not a comical one]

Rapunzel: I hope you'll be okay, Anna.

Aurora: Time for me to give mine!

[Aurora writes a card to Anna, with her trademark song's lyrics, as she knows Anna enjoys singing]

Both: Thanks for letting us in!

TWO DAYS LATER

Elsa: She should be awake by now.

Kristoff: Her pulse...it's dropping.

Elsa: NO! ANNA!

[Starts hugging Anna]

Elsa: No...no...please...don't die...

[Feels Anna's pulse stop]

Elsa: NO!

[Starts crying]

Kristoff: There's nothing we can do for her, Elsa.

Elsa: No! There is always a way!

[Everyone looks at Elsa and a "dead" Anna, when her eyes suddenly open]

Anna: Elsa...

Elsa: ANNA!

[Reat plays out the way it did in the original remake]

EPILOGUE

Anna: Well Elsa...I was having a great dream the whole time.

Elsa: What was it?

[Pause]

Anna: You.

[Both sisters hug and don't let go, until Rapunzel and Aurora come in]

Rapunzel: Anna! You're okay!

Aurora: Anna!

Anna: Well, of course I'm okay. I was always gonna be okay.

Aurora: Have you seen my card yet?

Anna: You left me a card?

Aurora: Of course I did.

Anna: Let me check it out!

[Runs to her room, and gets the card]

Anna: This is wonderful! Not only is it beautiful, but it even has...a song!

Aurora: I know that you love singing, so I left you the lyrics and music to a song I love.

[Anna and Elsa whisper for a second]

Anna: Aurora and Rapunzel...with Elsa's blessing...we give you permission to stay in our kingdom for six months. Just be careful of waves when you go back home.

[All four girls share one big, long hug]

_**We could call this chapter a big ol' Frozen, Tangled, and Sleeping Beauty crossover. Anyhow, sorry about the fact I kinda used script, but I didn't have time to convert. Hope you enjoyed! BTW, more OUATIA is coming. Hope you enjoyed! Byyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


End file.
